HERMANASTROS
by michelleuchiha14
Summary: ONE-SHOT LEMON ICHIHIME. Ichigo Kurosaki había crecido hasta ahora como hijo único, producto del primer matrimonio de su padre Isshin. Rebelde sin causa y busca pleitos ahora debera enfrentarse a un segundo matrimonio de su padre y a una nueva ¿hermanita?.


Estoy de regreso!

Renovada con ideas y ahora completamente canon les traigo un pequeño Lemon obviamente Ichihime3

Con dedicatoria especial a Javi Corona, quien me motivó a seguir escribiendo a través de un mensaje, gracias y ojalá lo disfrutes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HERMANASTROS.**

Ichigo Kurosaki había crecido hasta ahora como hijo único, producto del primer matrimonio de su padre Isshin. Su madre había muerto cuando el solo tenía un año de edad y aunque en ocasiones la extrañaba nunca había sentido la necesidad de más amor pues su padre trataba de darle todo el que necesitará y al mismo tiempo cumplirle todos sus caprichos, al grado de consentirlo con casi todo lo que deseara, por lo que Ichigo Kurosaki era un niño de 11 años rebelde y consentido.

Últimamente los reportes por parte de la escuela acompañadas de citatorios para Isshin eran muy frecuentes pues Ichigo era un rebelde sin causa y buscaba pleitos entre sus compañeros por casi cualquier tontería, pues estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera a su manera. Isshin no lo regañaba pues sentía que lo hacía por la falta de cariño de su madre pero lo que estaba ocasionando era malcriarlo más.

Un año más pasó así, entre reportes, peleas e Ichigo saliéndose con la suya. Isshin empezaba a preocuparse de la situación, ¿qué tal si su hijo de seguir se convirtiera en un pandillero?, todo por su culpa y no saber criarlo, Masaki estaría muy avergonzada de él si esto pasara. Pero él no iba a permitir que Ichigo llegara a esos extremos, quizá ya era hora de sentar cabeza de nuevo, hacía tiempo que estaba saliendo con una vieja compañera de la universidad, muy guapa y amable, quizá Ichigo necesitaba una figura materna y él desde luego que necesitaba una compañera de vida. Lo había estado meditando hace tiempo, Rangiku era una mujer preciosa, al igual que él era doctora, y por desgracias del destino también había quedado viuda a temprana edad. Ambos habían estado saliendo hacia poco más de un año, Ichigo sabía de la situación pero no le importaba mucho lo que su padre hiciera con su vida, o al menos eso decía. Pero pronto eso iba a cambiar pues Isshin estaba por proponerle matrimonio y empezar una nueva vida juntos, temía como se lo tomará su hijo pero él ya había tomado la decisión y esta vez no consentiría los caprichos de su único hijo.

Pero había un detalle que su preocupaba a Isshin, Rangiku de la edad de Ichigo y este temía que Ichigo se sintiera desplazado-pues ahora tendría otra hija que cuidar- y que arremetiera contra la pequeña niña. Pero por supuesto que Isshin no iba a permitir que una situación así llegase a suceder, además si bien Ichigo recibía cientos de reportes diarios sobre abusos a sus compañeros jamás habían llamado su atención por agredir a una niña, eso sería caer muy bajo y al menos hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

-¿Como que te vas a casar viejo decrépito?, no me vengas con tus tonterías de querer formar una familia ahora.- gritaba Ichigo furioso ante la idea que su padre le acababa de plantar.

-Es una decisión que ya tomamos, Rangiku y yo y tampoco necesitaba de tu aprobación, ya esperaba que te pusieras en ese plan.- Contestó Isshin. Ichigo no dijo nada, sabía que su padre hablaba en serio y que esta vez no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión por lo que solo camino en dirección a su cuarto.

-Espera hijo, si bien no necesito de tu aprobación si quiero que al menos intentes que esto funcione, sé que no será fácil pero nada perdemos con intentar, hazlo por mí por favor. - Ichigo no volteo a verlo, y siguió su pasó en dirección a su cuarto a encerrarse por el resto del día como siempre lo hacía.

Dos semanas pasaron y la boda de Isshin y Masaki se llevó a cabo, fue una ceremonia muy sencilla donde solo asistieron amigos muy cercanos. Hoy Masaki y su hija Orihime se mudarían a casa de Isshin a empezar una nueva vida como familia. Ichigo no había conocido a Rangiku ni a su hija pues se negó rotundamente a asistir a una cena que Isshin había planeado para conocerse e inclusive se negó a asistir a la boda. Pero ya no podría postergar este encuentro ahora que todos compartirían el mismo techo, estaba enterado de que ahora tendría una "nueva hermana" y la idea no pudo haberle desagradado más, ahora tendría una molestia extra en su hogar, ojalá pudiera irse a vivir solo, pensaba.

Isshin había ido temprano por Rangiku y su hija para instalarse en su nueva casa, el día transcurrió pronto con la mudanza e Ichigo no había salido en todo el día. Pronto la noche cayó, Rangiku había preparado una cena especial para compartirla juntos y está vez Ichigo no pudo permanecer más en su cuarto pues no había comido nada en todo el día por lo que accedió a bajar cuando Isshin lo llamó.

-Hola hijo, hasta que te veo, quiero presentarte a mi esposa Rangiku y a su hija Orihime- dijo Isshin entre emocionado y preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener su hijo. Este no dijo nada y solo las miro. Se sorprendió cuando su mirada se enfocó en la niña de 12 años, había algo diferente en ella, su cabello se parecía al de él, hasta podrían pasar por hermanos biológicos, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla.

-Mucho gusto Ichigo, he preparado una cena especial para todos y sería un placer que nos acompañaras esta noche.- Ichigo no dijo nada solo se sentó en la mesa y espero por la cena. Isshin agradeció en sus adentros, si bien no era una cálida bienvenida al menos no les hizo el desaire. Orihime ayudó a poner la mesa y luego se sentó al lado de Ichigo.

-Parece que desde ahora seremos hermanos- le sonrió mirándole a los ojos e Ichigo trago saliva ante estas palabras.

5 años habían pasado luego de este suceso, Orihime e Ichigo se encontraban en su último año de preparatoria y las cosas eran tranquilas para la familia Kurosaki, de alguno u otra manera habían logrado adaptarse como familia e incluso ahora tenían una rutina que seguían siempre. Masaki se levantaba temprano a hacer el desayuno para la familia y además se tomaba la molestia de preparar un obento para Ichigo y Orihime, luego de tomar el desayuno los pelinaranaja se dirigían a la escuela, siempre iban juntos pues desde el primer día Isshin le indicó a Ichigo que debía acompañar a Orihime en el camino de ida y vuelta a casa, así todos estarían más tranquilos, Ichigo replicó en su momento(pues sabía que muchas veces él solía meterse en peleas callejeras y tener a Orihime cerca sería una molestia), pero la verdad es que la compañía de Orihime no era ninguna molestia para él sino todo lo contrario, desde que la vio se dio cuenta que ella era diferente, nunca antes una niña había logrado causar en él lo que Orihime causó, ella le pareció la niña más bonita que había visto y su estómago había tenido un vuelco repentino cuando la vio. Además era una niña inocente, noble y tímida, lo que le causaba profunda ternura, pero las cosas empeoraron con el tiempo y más con la adolescencia y sus drásticos cambios, Orihime se había puesto aún más bella, había embarbecido adoptando un cuerpo espectacular, como el de una Diosa, heredado de su madre Rangiku y las hormonas también habían hecho efecto en el cuerpo de Ichigo, quien ahora tenía el cuerpo de un hombre bien formado y musculoso pues el ejercicio era parte de su rutina diaria, había crecido bastante, media casi 2 metros de altura y estaba loco por Orihime.

No podía evitar pensar en ella las 24 horas del día, todas las noches se masturbaba pensando en ella, soñaba con tocar su cuerpo y hacerla suya de mil maneras y es que ella tenía la culpa de ser tan jodidamente perfecta. Pero también sabía que ella jamás se fijaría en él, en primera porque no era su tipo, ella buscaba más un príncipe y en segunda porque era su hermano.

La relación de Orihime e Ichigo era bastante buena, habían logrado forjar una amistad solo gracias a las insistencias de Orihime quien nunca se daba por vencida para tratar de iniciar una conversación con él, quien tenía fama de antisocial.

Hoy era un viernes normal y los pelinaranja se dirigían a la escuela.

-Por fin es viernes- decía Orihime con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estuve deseando este maldito día toda la semana.- Contestó simplemente Ichigo.

-Hoy mamá y Kurosaki san viajarán a la fiesta de sus amigos en Osaka, ¿podemos ver películas de terror por la noche?- preguntó ilusionada Orihime pues este era su género de películas favorito.

-No lo sé, ya había planeado jugar videojuegos esta noche- contestó mirando de reojo a Orihime para ver si reacción, sabía que se rogaría por hacer lo que ella quería.

-No, por favor Kurosaki kun, sabes que no puedo ver películas de terror sola y está vez ni Rukia chan ni Tatsuki chan podrán acompañarme- decía haciendo puchero. Ichigo sonrió.

-Está bien, está bien pero yo elegiré las películas que veremos.

-Siii-gritó emocionada Orihime para luego abrazar a su hermano muy melosamente. Eso no era bueno para Ichigo, ahora solo tenía más material para imaginarla cuando estuviera a solas. Continuaron su caminar hasta llegar a la escuela donde todas las miradas masculinas (y algunas femeninas) se posaban sobre la pareja de pelinarajas. La mayoría de los hombres de la escuela estaban locos por Orihime lo que había ocasionado ya varios pleitos por parte de Ichigo para defender a su hermanita de los acosadores o simplemente de cualquiera que se atreviera a verla de manera pervertida, algo que él mismo hacía. Orihime había estado al tanto de algunas de estas peleas y siempre terminaba regañando a Ichigo por hacerlo, no le gustaba ser ella la causante de que Ichigo peleará pero él siempre le respondía que nunca dejaría de hacerlo si se trataba de protegerla.

La tarde había llegado y los padres de los Pelinaranja se habían despedido no sin antes dejar algunas indicaciones como asegurar bien las puertas antes de irse a dormir y que no tenían permiso de salir hasta muy noche, algo que no planeaban hacer. Tan pronto cuando sus padres se fueron, alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, ordenaron pizza, prepararon palomitas y se sentaron a ver películas de terror. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Orihime ya estaba muerta de miedo para diversión de Ichigo.

-Quizá deberíamos quitarla- dijo Ichigo cuando vio que Orihime empezó a temblar.

-No! Apenas viene la parte buena- contestó segura.

-Si claro, si ya estás muerta de miedo- río divertido.

-Por supuesto que no Kurosaki kun. -En eso suena el timbre de la puerta e Ichigo se dispone a ir para abrir.

-No espera Kurosaki Kun, podrían ser los alienigenas que vienen a buscarnos para experimentar con nosotros como en la película-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ichigo para impedir que fuera a abrir la puerta, Ichigo la miró intrigado ¿de verdad hablaba en serio?, aveces lo sorprendía la ingenuidad de la chica, sin embargo la cercanía que tenía ahora con ella no le molestaba para nada.

-Por supuesto que no Orihime, es solo la pizza, ven para que veas- Le tomo de la mano para arrastrarla hasta la puerta en donde efectivamente se encontraba el repartidor de pizza, aun así Orihime se posicionó detrás de Ichigo por si acaso. Luego de pagar la pizza y cerrar la puerta Ichigo se volteó con el ceño fruncido para ver a Orihime.

-¿Ves que solo era el repartidor?

-Tengo mis dudas, podría ser solo un disfraz y estar planea...-

-Oh podría ser yo el alíen que planea secuestrarte- Dijo con mirada sería observándola de arriba a abajo.

-Ah Kurosaki Kun no bromees- dijo bajando un poco la mirada nerviosa y aunque le avergonzará admitir con algo de miedo de que fuera verdad lo que decía el chico. Ichigo se acercó a ella y la cargo como costal arriba de sus hombros (como al final de la saga de hueco mundo).

-Bien te secuestraré y te llevaré directo al sillón a continuar con esa película y comer pizza- dijo mientras las mejillas de Inoue ardían en la espalda de Ichigo.

Continuaron con la película y comiendo pizza. La primer película acababa de finalizar pero antes...

-Bien te dejaré escoger la segunda película Hime, mientras iré al baño- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Espera Kurosaki kun...¿puedo acompañarte?

-¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, Orihime debes ser valiente, no tardaré.

-Pero me da miedo- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Te prometo que no pasara nada y volveré en menos de un minuto- dijo apresurándose antes de que Orihime lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Cuando regresó Orihime estaba completamente cubierta de sabanas y sonrío divertido pensando en su travesura, se acercó con mucha cautela a donde estaba el bulto de sabanas.

-¡Buuu!- gritó fuerte y como respuesta recibió un grito el triple de fuerte por parte de la chica quien luego de verlo se relajó y después enfureció, Ichigo se arrepintió un poco al verla palidecer del susto pero luego de que su rostro recuperará su color y se dispusiera a regañarlo comenzó a reír.

-Que malo eres Kurosaki kun- dijo enojada haciendo puchero.

-Ya no te enojes, no fue nada- la abrazo y puso play a la siguiente película. Permanecieron abrazados durante toda la película y la verdad es que Ichigo no pudo poner atención a lo que la película se trataba debido a la cercanía, pero así la pasó más a gusto.

Luego de otras dos películas más y de haber visto, zombies, aliens, hombres lobo y fantasmas dominar el mundo la tarde de películas termino. La noche había caído y Orihime recordó a Ichigo asegurar las puertas pues ahora más que nunca tenía miedo de un intruso, Ichigo lo hizo y le indicó que ya era hora de ir a dormir, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.

-Pero aún es temprano Kurosaki kun podemos ver otra película- comentó Orihime quien en realidad estaba asustada y no quería ir a dormir.

-No creo resistir otra más, muero de sueño- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-De acuerdo vamos a dormir- dijo por vencida y subieron las escaleras, las puertas de sus cuartos estaban enfrente una de otra así que simplemente se despidieron para ir a descansar.

-Buenas noches Orihime.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki kun- Orihime entro a su cuarto e inmediatamente sintió un profundo miedo, la ventana que daba a su habitación se veía tan oscura como si alguien asechara, inmediatamente pensó en ir a buscar la ayuda de Ichigo pero estaba segura que se trataba solo de su imaginación y hoy ya la había molestado mucho con eso. Que patética debió haberla visto hoy, suspiro, él era el único de quién le importaba su opinión, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Orihime intentó acostarse y no dejar que su mente divagara pues empezaría a imaginar cosas terroríficas de nuevo. De pronto un ruido extraño se escuchó del exterior, se trataban de unos gatos nocturnos que habían tirado un bote de basura en la calle pero eso fue suficiente para que Orihime saltara de su cama muerta de miedo y fuera a encontrar refugio al cuarto de Ichigo.

-Por favor déjame dormir contigo esta noche Kurosaki kun- irrumpió en su habitación rogando. Ichigo aún no conciliaba el sueño pues se encontraba pensando precisamente en Orihime.

-No me digas que de nuevo vinieron los alienígenas a buscarte.- dijo divertido mientras la veía de pie en su pijama, de shorts y blusa de gatitos, se veía tan tierna.

-Es en serio Kurosaki kun, al raro se escuchó en la calle, podría ser cualquier cosa.- Ichigo podría darle mil explicaciones congruentes sobre lo que podía ser el ruido o incluso salir a investigar y demostrar que todo estaba en orden pero sabía que la mente de Hime seguirá indagando y no podría dormir tranquila así que en lugar de eso le indicó que podía acostarse en su cama y pasar la noche juntos. Aunque sabía que no era buena idea.

A Orihime casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Ichigo quitaba las sabanas de encima de él y le dejaba un espacio en su cama a ella, no sabía si era correcto o si podría dormir estando tan cerca de él pero al menos era el lugar más seguro de la casa en estos momentos y cumpliría su sueño de pasar una noche con él.

Orihime se acostó a un lado de él, e Ichigo sin saber qué decir solo atinó a cobijarla pues hacía bastante frío. Así ambos, nerviosos por la cercanía intentaron dormir mientras mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Orihime se voltio pues sus mejillas empezaron a arder debido a sus pensamientos y no quería que el la viera así. Él era capaz de causar tantas emociones con ella, algunas de las que se sentía muy culpable pues no eran pensamientos que una chica como ella debería tener además eran cosas que jamás pasarían. Hacia tanto que estaba enamorada de él, posiblemente desde que lo vio por primera vez, era tan apuesto y aunque el no lo reconociera a pesar de su apariencia poseía un noble corazón. Para ella el era perfecto y daría lo que fuera por al menos poder besarlo una vez, de pronto esa idea volvió a aparecer en su mente, era una buena oportunidad, él dormía y no recordaría nada y ella podría disfrutar de sus labios aunque fuera una vez. Con temor se acercó, lo vio a la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana, se veía tan perfecto, enfocó su vista en sus labios, se veían tan lindos y suaves y sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos, cada vez más cerca, y luego de un momento que le pareció eterno por fin pudo unir sus labios a los de él. Eran tan hermosos, una sensación única recorrió su cuerpo, la calidez de sus labios la embargo. Era un momento perfecto.

¿A caso estaba soñando?, ¿de verdad Orihime lo estaba besando?, temía abrir sus ojos y comprobar que ella se encontraba durmiendo a su lado y no sobre él en sus labios, en lugar de eso decidió mover sus labios despacio para no asustarla y continuar con el beso, la pelinaranja pensó que estaba soñando cuando sintió el moviento de los labios de él. Ichigo no pudo resistir la tentación y empezó a hacer el movimiento te labios cada vez más rápido y está vez se atrevió a rozar con su lengua los labios de ella deseando más, Orihime abrió la boca como un reflejo y este aprovechó para meter su lengua y recorrer toda su cavidad, una chispa eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos y fue cuando comprobaron que no estaban soñando sino viviendo un sueño. Ichigo abrazo el cuerpo de Hime y lo aferro a él sin dejar de continuar con su batalla de leguas, Ichigo comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Orihime como siempre había deseado, apretó sus piernas, sus glúteos y mientras una mano se quedó ahí otra avanzó por su espalda mientras sus dedos le daban un pequeño masaje a la chica. El miembro de Ichigo empezaba a endurecerse y era posible que ella ya se hubiera percatado de eso. Luego de un minuto más así tuvieron que separar sus labios un poco para recuperar el aliento, fue entonces cuando Orihime se percató de lo que había provocado con su acto y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él.

-Yoo..lo siento Ichigo, no fue mi intención ponerte así, yo no sabía lo que hacía, perdóname- dijo bajando la mirada aún sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo. El acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

-Tranquila, no es algo que no deseara que sucediera- le sonrió sincero. Orihime lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Quieres decir que...-

-Hacia mucho que deseaba estar junto a ti así Hime, no pensé que llegará a suceder, pues no creía ser alguien que pudiera gustarte, así que simplemente me limitaba a imaginar un momento como este, porque la verdad es que te amo, desde hace mucho que lo hago. - Orihime lo escuchaba estupefacta, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Kurosaki kun, yo siempre te he amado, desde que te vi-Dijo sincera para luego abrazarlo- quiero estar siempre junto a ti de esta manera. Ichigo sonrió y la abrazo, estaba tan feliz. Orihime levantó su vista y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue ella quien volvió el beso más apasionado incluyendo sus lenguas dentro del juego.

-¿Quieres decir...-decía con voz cortada mientras la besaba- que podemos continuar con esto?.

-Nada me haría más feliz- contestó Orihime sorprendiéndose hasta ella misma por sus palabras y entonces fue Ichigo quien cambio de posición en un segundo para ubicarse sobre ella y empezar a depositar besos sobre el blanco cuello de ella y escuchando como Orihime soltaba leves gemidos que eran el sonido más maravilloso del mundo para él, continuó bajando, querría recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella tal como en sus sueños, llego a su pecho y donde beso cada parte de su escote y luego pasó su lengua sobre sus pezones sobre la tela para luego besarlos fuerte, Orihime sintió que moriría por la excitación, un calor inexplicable recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ichigo se quitó la camisa dejando ver su perfecto abdomen a la chica quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima y unas ganas enormes de tocarlo como el lo había hecho la embargaron, pronto Ichigo se encontraba solo en bóxers y Orihime solo en ropa interior. Él se acercó y esta vez fue ella quien quizo posicionarse arriba para empezar a besar el amplio pecho del chico y tocar todo su abdomen como tantas chicas de la escuela decían querer hacer cuando lo veían jugar futbol sin camisa, pero era solo ella quien tenía ese privilegio ahora. Orihime sintió la necesidad de mover sus caderas sobre la parte más dura de Ichigo en esos momentos provocando un enorme placer en ambas partes. Eso era demasiado para Ichigo, de seguir así terminaría penetrándola en ese instante por lo que decidió cambiar de posición. Desabrocho con ansiedad el bracier de la chica, era uno de sus más grandes sueños y pronto pudo ver cómo se liberaban dos hermosos y perfectos senos blancos, eran enormes, empezó vacilando un poco a masajearlos, no sabía como tratarlos pero no quería ser muy brusco. Sintió como los pezones se endurecían en su mano y pronto murió a Orihime quien adivino sus pensamientos y guió la cabeza del chico hasta ellos para que Ichigo continuará con sus caricias, abrió su boca y tomo un pezon y empezo a succionar de él como si se tratara de un biberón mientras el otro lo pellizcaba con su mano derecha. Orihime gimió fuerte e Ichigo decidió continuar, dio 3 lamidas más al pezon para luego empezar a chupar el otro pecho. Continuó así, lamiendo y chupando por un rato más y luego bajó su mano hasta la parte íntima de Orihime y empezó a masajear su interior, apretó su clitoris mientras mordió él pezon de la chica haciendo que esta tuviera su primer orgasmo y que deseara más, entonces Ichigo introdujo su dedo índice para prepararla, luego introdujo uno más, y finalmente 3 estaban en su interior, la chica estaba ya completamente mojada.

Era la primera vez de ambos pero Ichigo había aprendido muchas cosas gracias a los mangas hentai que había leído, siempre imaginando a Orihime.

Ichigo agacho su cabeza hasta la entrada de Orihime y saco su lengua para luego dirigir una mirada a Orihime quien lo observaba curiosa y entonces empezó lamiendo su entrada y metiendo su lengua a la cavidad de Orihime logrando un mayor extasis en la chica quien nunca imaginó que algo como eso se sintiera tan bien.

-Creo que ya estás lista- dijo Ichigo mientras se volvía a posicionar sobre Orihime.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó temeroso mirándola a los ojos pero debía hacerlo.

-Más que nunca Kurosaki kun- el la beso y empezó a quitarse los bóxers para luego caminar hasta su cajón y sacar un condon de los tantos que su padre le regalaba solo para avergonzarlo, por fortuna había guardado un par de ellos. Se lo colocó y volvió con Orihime, continuó besándola y de una embestida entró en ella. Preocupado del daño que pudiera sufrir ella volteo a verla solo para asegurase que estuviera bien y ella con una sonrisa le indicó que podía continuar.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, se sentía tan jodidamente bienestar dentro de ella, era tan estrecha y cálida. Empezó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte sintiendo la gloria, Orihime también empezó a moverse luego de que su cuerpo se acoplará a él, lo que significó lo mejor para Ichigo. Luego de varias embestidas ambos experimentaron el climax, e Ichigo termino en ella como había soñado tantas veces. Ichigo acostó su cuerpo sobre ella, cuidando de no lastimarla, e intentó recuperar el aliento mientras le daba pequeños y delicados besos. Luego de un rato así finalmente salió de su interior, y se posicionó a un lado de ella, pronto Orihime acercó su cabeza al pecho de él y se acostó.

-¿Se te quito el miedo?- preguntó Ichigo sonriendo.

-Totalmente- río Orihime.

-Me alegro- dijo mientras besaba su frente.

-¿Ichigo?- le hablo.

-Huh?

-En está y en mis próximas 5 vidas quiero estar contigo, aunque seas mi hermano.- Ichigo río ante el último comentario y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Estaremos juntos siempre Orihime- dijo finalmente para luego caer profundamente dormidos los dos.

-¿Crees que los muchachos estén bien?- preguntó Masaki un poco preocupada en la fiesta, pues era la primera vez que los dejaban solos.

-Estoy seguro que están más bien que nunca- contestó Isshin para darle seguridad a su esposa. Además de que sospechaba de los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes y de alguna forma los apoyaba.

-Tienes razón. Sé que ambos se cuidarían por sobre todas las cosas.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

Mi segundo Lemon, qué tal quedo?, debo confesar que mientras lo escribía desee que fuese una historia de varios capítulos pero ya lo había planeado para solo uno y espero que les haya gustado el resultado final.

Quiero escribir muchas más historias Ichihime y me gustaría saber si prefieren historias cortas, largas, Lemon, no Lemon xD.

Sobre mi Fic "Recuerda nuestro amor" esperen la continuación esta semana :D y espero estar mucho más activa por aquí. Saludos, Besos y abrazos.

Review plisss(?


End file.
